Agents of Mayhem: Leave it to us Character profiles
by Drake D Hero
Summary: Making a story about Agents of Mayhem, but first I need Characters so I'm Including new and old characters from the Saints Row franchise. also accepting OC Please review or PM them Thank you
1. The Boss (Agent Zero)

**DDH:I know it's been a while and I haven't updated any story, I've lacked motivation. But, I'm here now and with a new story, and I may or may not work on my other one. Well It not so much a story as it is a character layout but you get the idea, and one more thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs.**

 **-linebreak-**

Agent Zero(The Boss)

Name: Peter Shepherd

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Height: 5' 10"

Country of Origin: America

Position: Head Agent and Co-founder of MAYHEM

Sexuality: Unknown(Wait What?)

Weapon of choice: All of them

Appearance: A build between athletic and muscular. Grey(genetic mutation), neck length hair, with the bangs swept to his right. When out in the field he usually wears combat armor with a black, white, and (mostly) purple color scheme. Consists of white and purple armored boots, black pants with purple armored knee pads. A long sleeve white compression shirt, covered armor, the chest plate was black around the abdomen, with purple on the chest and back, with the MAYHEM Fleur-de-lis on the back. Purple armor covering his shoulders, elbows, and forearms. His hands have black combat gloves armored around the fist. He wears a belt with a MAYHEM Fleur-de-lis buckle and knife holster on the back. He has another knife holster on his left shin, and holsters on his thighs hold his emergency pistols (He'd rather have them and not need them, then need them and not have them.) and finishing his attire in a pair of black out sunglasses covering his white eyes(genetic mutation guys).

Bio: As one of the two leaders of MAYHEM you would see him as a ruthless man, who's only reason for forming MAYHEM is for his benefit, and desire to crush LEGION, well you would be right, but he's more than just some thug out for revenge.

Peter Shepherd was once part of an anti-terrorist organization known as STAT (Special Taskforce Against Terrorism), that is until Devil's Night happened and about half of STAT turned out to be part of LEGION killing almost all of the other members, he fought hard, killing a great number of them until he was shot in the back by his commander and father figure, Julius Little. Despite this he fought hard to save who he could, taking an experimental aircraft he and the other survivors managed to escape. After that day, He rallied together his remaining troops to form a new anti LEGION group known as The Saints.

Not long afterwards Shepherd went from a mild thorn in the side of LEGION to a steadily increasing threat, It wasn't until he managed to kill several of the Ministries Lieutenants did he become a top priority, and with the betrayal of Persephone Brimstone greatly setting back Morningstar's plans , LEGION's hold on the world was starting to slip

LEGION sought to bring an end to both, so The Minister of Pride, Dr. Babylon handed his greatest weapon over to the Minister of Envy to test on Paris, France destroying the city and sending a message to Persephone.

After witnessing the destructive power of LEGION new weapon, Shepherd led a team to destroy the weapon before Babylon's Lieutenant Julius Little destroyed his home city of Steelport. He managed to kill Julius and several LEGION troops, but not before he set the countdown on the weapon.

Sending his team away he managed to cause an overload on the weapon but sacrificing his own chance to get away. His death was almost certain were it not for Persephone teleporting him onto the prototype ARK.

At first untrusting of the former Minister, He came to a conclusion he'd be able to more damage to LEGION with her help, so a partnership was made. It was tough for them to get a sponsor, but after proving how an effective team they were, with Persephone handling the business and political side; and Shepherd handling the field work, Ultor gave them the break they needed.

After they recruited trustworthy staff and agents, MAYHEM was officially formed.

Trivia:

-Unlike Persephone He spends time outside work, hanging out with the other agents

-He takes acting lessons from Hollywood, after Ultor required him to be in a monthly commercial

-The entire agency staff and agents included, have a great deal of respect for him.

-He suggested to Persephone to recruit Joule after learning about her mechanical skills with turrets, in a... fashion magazine

-He goes to strip clubs with Johnny and daisy

-When he and Persephone argue, everyone shouts "Mommy and Daddy are fighting!"


	2. Papa Bear

MAYHEM team: Big Bang

Papa Bear

Name: Barker Jensen

Age: 40

Height: 6' 6"

Country of origin: Greenland

Position: Agent of MAYHEM, Former security guard for the Ultor faction in Greenland

Sexuality: Gay

Weapon of choice: Heavy Shotgun, combination grenade launcher

Catchphrase: Here comes Papa Bear, Whooo!

Appearance: Big and stout with short, combed brown hair, his hands look like they could squish a head with little effort(and they have). He usually wears a thick brown jacket and an armored harness over his chest and back, over a white shirt, work jeans, thick brown boots, and black gloves.

Bio: Barker Jensen was working as a security guard for ultor, when Devil's Night came around the LEGION Hell troopers saw an easy target, what they got was an elusive beast, Despite his size Papa Bear proved too agile despite his size, and easily overwhelmed by his strength and speed.

So when The Boss and Persephone were looking for agents on a suggestion from Ultor, he was an easy pick (although he had many questions about the benefits that came with it), since then he's been cracking LEGION skulls since.

Trivia:

-He is married with a man names Jenkins

-Has two kids with a surrogate mother, Mildred and Ben-Ben

-He gets along well with Friday

-He and Friday go on double dates with Braddok and Jenkins

-He's a hugger

-Despite his size, and appearance he is friendly towards everyone(Except LEGION)


	3. Bypass

Agent of MAYHEM: Staff

Bypass

Name: Matthew Miller

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Height: 5' 8"

Country of origin: England

Position: MAYHEM IT support and Hacker

Sexuality: Straight

Weapon of Choice: Wits and his trusty computer

Appearance: Scrawny, with styled, black hair. Usually wears a black button up shirt, with a purple tie with a fleur-de-lis, dark skinny jeans, a belt with a skull buckle, black and blue sneakers, and neon blue headphones around his neck.

Bio: Bypass worked for the anti-terrorism group STAT, you know before the betrayal of about half the members during Devil's Night. Bypass was one of the few members to escape with The Boss. Afterwards he almost never went outside for fear of getting attacked by LEGION, That is until The Boss rallied him and several others to create The Saints.

Bypass was an invaluable member of The Saints, hacking into mainframes, creating listening devices, and he even managed to put a splice in LEGION's network(they had to burn a system that took years to build). When LEGION threatened Steelport He helped hack the team into the flying fortress, and despite his worry told the boss how to overload the destructive cannon.(He shed a few tears after finding his boss was alright with Persephone)

Now he works with MAYHEM cracking down on LEGION's firewalls, and being a nerd about Nyte Blayde.

Trivia:

-Bypass got most of the agents into Nyte Blayde

-He is often The Boss's go to, for any difficult hacks

-He designed the hacking program the agents use

-He and Friday often chat over coffee about the stress the agents put them through


	4. Dragonelle

Agent Team: Wild Cards

Dragonelle

Name: Margaret Riley

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Height: 5' 9"

Country of Origin: New Zealand

Position: Former lead singer for The Beasts of Legend, Agent of MAYHEM, and pyrotechnic expert

Sexuality: Straight

Weapon of choice: Flamethrower with napalm grenades

Catchphrase: "Let's fry some fuckin' LEGION!"

Appearance: Slim but full enough to turn heads, long; red hair tied back , brown eyes. Has red fireproof armor; with the armor heaviest around the shoulders, knees, forearms, and clawed fingers Armored, heeled boots, black winged, retractable jetpack, and a red, dragon themed helmet with, two black horns.

Bio: Margaret Riley a shy girl, with a passion for writing music to describe her inner thoughts, until she dons her helm and unleashes her inner beast. She was the lead singer for The Beasts of Legend, a band that dressed up in Beast themed costumes. Four Months after Devil's Night, her band and several others were hosting an anti-LEGION concert, to help boost world moral. They thought they could hide their location from LEGION; However, they overestimated their hiding place; for the Ministry of Wrath was sent to deal with all the musicians. Unfortunately BoL was playing and Dragonelle was unleashed, left and right she burned, teared , and eviscerated LEGION trooper, and it was all caught on camera.

Not long after She was picked up by Agent Zero, and now she sets fires under the asses of every member of LEGION she comes across.

Trivia

-As you could already guess , she has split personalities, a shy one and a wild one

-Her band mates work as staff and security for MAYHEM

-She enjoys listening to music with fellow Agents, mostly with The Boss due to similar tastes

-She scares a great deal of the staff in her Beast persona


	5. Bronx

**DDH: Shout out to Elvisfonz23 for his OC Although I hope you don't Mind the Changes I made To better fit in My Story. Well anyways Here he is.**

 **-Linebreak-**

Agent Team: Roughnecks

Bronx

Name: Robert Falcone

Gender: Male

Age:31-32(He was brought up in a monastery)

Height: 6' 4"

Country of origin: America

Position: Agent of MAYHEM, Mercenary

Sexuality: Straight

Weapon of Choice: Twin SMGs with varying bullet magazine (i.e. incendiary, toxic, piercing, etc.)

Catchphrase: "You looking at me, Cause I'm gonna be the last thing ya see."

Appearance: Caucasian with a brooklyn accent, jet black hair styled into a pompadour, with black sideburns down to his ear lobes. A white shirt under an armored Leather Jacket: punk style. Jeans with armor here and there, Combat boots, fingerless leather gloves; with spiked knuckles, and ray ban shades.

Bio: A punk growing up on the streets of New York and left to the Nuns, He quickly became a regular in Juvenile Detention. He's committed theft, fraud, assault, and; Hit-and-run all at the young age of 10. His crime spree came to an end when he met a man with an x shaped scar on his face.

After a swift beating from the man, a bunch of thugs showed up looking for Bronx( Let's just say it involved a stink bomb, and a truck of manure) they would have beat him to death if it weren't for the same man who beat him before. He almost effortlessly beat the thugs.

He was soon adopted and brought into the Mercenary group 'Fire for Hire', which the man, Brock Falcone, founded and ran. Rob was brought up and trained by the group for almost 20 years, Until after Devil's Night.

The group was initially indifferent about LEGION, until the only jobs around were with LEGION, and that was a big pain in the ass. They refused to pay upfront, and never kept their end of the deal.

Things looked bleak for the mercenary guild, until Persephone and Agent Zero came in that is they were offered jobs against LEGION, they were more than happy to take the jobs, and Bronx offered his service as an agent of MAYHEM.

Trivia

-He considers himself quite the ladies man

-He has better luck with The faceless staff, than any actual agent(Held at knifepoint, gunpoint, and hit in the balls multiple times.)

-His adoptive sister came up with 'Fire for Hire'

-He often makes bets with other agents with results

-His mercenary buddies work in recon and

-Linebreak-

DDH: Sorry I had to change it up, but I can have a lot more fun with a merc, than I could with a hitman. Hitmen may be cool, but they have less emotional and social quotas than a mercenary, for starters a hitman works better alone, A mercenary plays well with others


	6. Haz-Mat

Agent Team: Wild Cards

Haz-Mat

Name: Chanchai Dang

Gender: Male

Age:21

Height: 5' 6"

Country of origin: Thailand

Position: Agent of MAYHEM, and one of the world's leading chemist and physicist

Sexuality: Straight

Weapon of choice: Chemical gun

Catchphrase: "Too late to read the warning label!"

Appearance: Athletic build, black hair with yellow highlights, white zip-up hoodie with a radioactive symbol on the back, over a black shirt, black pants, red sneakers, white gloves, and a backpack used to store various chemical cartridges.

Bio: A child prodigy, having been accepted into Asia's finest colleges, and earning his first master's degree at age 12, this kid has a steamroller of a science career. But despite his intelligence he is still a fun loving boy, often hanging around people his own age (and pissing off his parents) dancing, playing in arcades, and eating (just about anything).

However the fun came to an end after Devil's Night. In the months after LEGION began looking for him to help their cause. He denied them, in the form of a very painful chemical bath.

His parents went into hiding, while he stayed out in the open, for all the adrenaline he could ever want. MAYHEM saw his potential, and he was more than happy to accept.

Trivia:

-He pisses Rama off, because they have to share a lab together

-He mixed together a special fuel used in Quartermile's vehicles(took him a while to perfect it thought)

-The Boss is one of few authority figures he respects

-He's insecure because he's the youngest field agent(but don't tell anybody)

-He often swaps ideas with Gremlin


	7. Dr Bentley Crest

MAYHEM Researcher: Dr. Bentley Crest

Name: Bentley Crest

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Height: 5' 9"

Country of Origin: America

Position: Head of Research and Development for MAYHEM, One of the world's smartest people, former scientist of STAT

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Neatly cut, brown hair, brown beard, blue button-up shirt, with a white lab coat, kaki pants, with a black belt, and brown shoes.

Bio: A genius with more degrees than, a graduating class of Harvard, Dr. Crest has used his mind to aid STAT until Devil's Night when everything went to hell. Being among the few to get out with life and limb,

He was about to break off from Shepherd were it not for his wife giving him the boost he needed. Thus he helped The Saints however he could, with their limited resources, then the Steelport crisis happened, and Helped Shepherd destroy the machine, even if it meant they would never see each other again. The weapon blew up and his friend was gone, then he got a call, and now he works as MAYHEM's chief of research and development.

Trivia:

-He has degrees in almost every field of science.

-He is Agent Zero's brother-in-law

-He has three kids, his son Jack, and twins Raymond and Fae

-He also designed an ARK maintenance facility and resort on an island of classified location


	8. Dane Vogel

Ultor Liaison: Dane Vogel

Name: Dane Vogel

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Height: 5' 10"

Country of origin: America

Position: Executive of Ultor, and Liaison for MAYHEM

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Slicked back, blonde hair; beige business suit, with a red tie, and black dress shoes

Bio: A self-made man, who gained his position with his, ambition and business skills, and had it all. A great job, big house, beautiful wife, and two kids. Things were great for him, until LEGION reared its ugly head.

hen LEGION had a great deal of influence Ultor's stock began to fall and Dane had a gut feeling that it would only get worse, until he found out his buddy Peter Shepherd was leading a group to fight LEGION, and Ultor had a kickass weapons development.(connect the dots) So he hooked them up. Then hell broke loose on Steelport, and he thought he lost a friend.

Till he got a call from Shepherd, now he works as a liaison to try and explain why his investors should keep funding MAYHEM.

Trivia:

-He and Shepherd met at a bar while he was still pushing pencils in a cube

-He is annoyed with Persephone's aloof nature

-He and Peter meet for drinks once a Month


	9. Hair Trigger

MAYHEM team: Roughnecks

Hair Trigger

Name: Shaundi Shannon

Gender: Female

Age: 31

Height: 5' 9"

Country of Origin: America

Position: Agent of MAYHEM, Former soldier of STAT

Sexuality: Will try anything once

Weapon of Choice: Bionic arm and leg

Catchphrase: "I'm pissed and need something to shoot!"

Appearance: Long Brown hair tied back, Navy jumpsuit with purple armor on the chest, left shoulder, and forearm, with armor on the right shin and knee and heeled foot, two limbs of the jumpsuit are cut off displaying her bionic arm and leg.

Bio: Growing up with several siblings has made this girl, tough and ready to prove herself so she joined a group of anti-terrorists, and for a few years found herself enjoying the gig. Then came Devil's Night and half her allies turned and shot at her.

She was one of the few members of STAT to make it out alive, but it cost her an arm and a leg (literally). However it didn't keep her down, she cauterized the wounds herself.

Then came the assault on Steelport, she was on the ground killing any and all legion, and afterwords when her boss was saved. She became an Agent of MAYHEM

Trivia:

-When she's really pissed off she punches anything near her

-Because of this she has a special punching bag installed in the agent lounge


	10. Blazer

MAYHEM Team: Big Bang

Blazer

Name: Subject 312-F "Blazer"

Gender: Male

Age: 4

Height: 3' 1"

Country of Origin: A Lab in South Africa

Sexuality: Get's no complaints

Weapon of Choice: Heavy Blaster

Catchphrase:"LEGION made me into this, so I gonna blow them to shit"

Appearance: An anthropomorphic red fox, with a black jumpsuit, and a brown strap going around his torso, has the word "Bullet" emblazoned on the back in yellow on his suit.

Bio: A normal red fox at birth he was experimented on by Pride Lieutenant ,Dr. Animus. He is smarter, faster, and stronger than his quadruped brethren, but it doesn't mean he likes it.

He and several other test subjects were subjected to painful, and life threatening experiments. While there were many failures the ones that survived gain greater intelligence, the ability to walk, prehensile hands, and even longevity, they became beings known as Zapians

However there were those that didn't like the change, Blazer being the chief among them, so on Devil's Night when He and several other Zapians were brought into combat they turned with Blazer in command, they slaughtered many Legionaries and almost killed Animus.

Not long afterwards he was recruited to MAYHEM.

Trivia:

-He hates to be called a fur ball

-His fellow Zapians were offered jobs from Ultor

-He often tinkers around with random stuff he grabs around the Ark


End file.
